Fantasmas del pasado
by Milagros15
Summary: AU. ¿Qué razones tuvo Hermione Granger para abandonar Londres cuando tenía la vida perfecta? ¿Qué esconde? Su vuelta tendrá repercusiones, y no para nada buenas.


**¡Hola, hola!**

**Lo sé... tengo aún un fic en producción y otro que probablemente no terminaré... Pero es una idea que surgió en mi cabeza y no pude evitar escribirlo :3**

**Me costó buscarle un título, pero espero que os guste mucho...**

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Vuelta al hogar**

Hermione miró por la ventana ese familiar paisaje. Si no se equivocaba, ya estaban llegando a su destino, cosa que hizo que su pecho se oprimiera. Desde el asiento piloto, su madre giró la cabeza para mirarla y sonrió.

-De nuevo en casa –pronunció. Hermione rodó los ojos y volvió a mirar por la ventanilla.

A sus veinticuatro años, Hermione pisaba por primera vez en ocho años la ciudad de Londres tras haber decidido irse a un internado.

Ese hecho había sorprendido a sus padres, quienes no entendían cómo su hija de entonces dieciséis años, quería abandonar una ciudad de ensueño como era Londres donde tenía una vida acomodada, buenos estudios e inmensa popularidad para internarse a miles de quilómetros en Beauxbatons.

Había estado bien estar en el internado. Había mejorado tanto físicamente como psicológicamente para dejar sus malos hábitos londinenses y sentar la cabeza. Además, había hecho una estupenda amiga: Gabrielle Delacour, una adinerada chica francesa que, a pesar de tanto lujo, tenía un carácter muy humilde y había contribuido a su nueva pasión por las novelas victorianas. Posteriormente, ambas habían ingresado en la Universidad de Lyon y habían alquilado un piso para vivir juntas y continuar con sus estudios posteriores a la secundaria. Hermione suspiró con nostalgia, la echaría mucho de menos.

Sumergida como estaba en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado. Miró su casa, o más bien dicho su mansión, intentando recordarla. Hacía mucho que no pisaba Londres, y la verdad es que hubiera preferido no hacerlo más. Le hubiera gustado empezar a trabajar en alguna editorial de algun periódico parisiense y seguir viviendo en Francia, pero sus padres habían insistido en que volviera e incluso le habían encontrado un trabajo como directora adjunta, un cargo bastante importante teniendo en cuenta que sólo tenía un año de experiencia, en la editorial de uno de los periódicos más importantes de Londres e incluso del país. A todo aquello, Hermione no había podido negarse.

Sacó las maletas del coche y entró dentro de la casa, donde su antigua criada y prácticamente cuidadora, Helga Pomfrey, la recibió con un abrazo.

-Me alegro mucho de volver a verla, señorita Granger –le dijo, mientras la castaña, con una sonrisa en la boca, le devolvía el abrazo. A ella sí que la había echado mucho de menos, sus cuidados y sus manjares eran los mejores. Jamás en sus veinticuatro años había probado otros platos mejores que los de Madame Pomfrey, ni siquiera en los restaurantes franceses de cinco estrellas y excelentes críticas a los que había ido con Gabrielle.

-Yo también a ti, Helga –dijo, separándose.

-Déjeme, yo subo eso –dijo la criada cogiendo las maletas de Hermione para subirlas a su cuarto. Hermione no insistió en lo contrario y subió detrás de ella.

Su cuarto estaba tal y como lo había dejado. La mesa de escritorio, donde siempre estaba su portátil, estaba ahora desocupada. La cama estaba hecha con sus sábanas favoritas, y suponía que Pomfrey tenía algo que ver; era la única que sabía de su devoción por esas sábanas que años atrás su abuela Jane le había regalado.

La criada la dejó sola para que se instalara, suponía que necesitaba tiempo para guardar su ropa, así que se retiró no sin antes avisarla de que en media hora se serviría la cena. Hermione suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama; aún tenía que advertir a sus padres de que su intención era buscar un pequeño y modesto piso en Londres y empezar de nuevo lejos de las paredes de esa mansión a la que, a pesar de haber crecido, no podía mirarla sabiendo los secretos que se escondían tras ella.

* * *

Ginny Weasley se miraba al espejo de su baño. A sus veintitrés años, era toda una mujer. Sonrió arrogantemente mientras enviaba un mensaje a su novio, Michael Corner, un chico guapo y con éxito entre el sector femenino que tenía un prometedor futuro como abogado. Volvió a mirarse al espejo. Realmente la suerte estaba a su favor… de momento.

Mientras se acicalaba, la puerta de su baño se abrió, haciendo que se sobresaltara por completo, y de ella apareció su hermano Ron con la cara de un rojo más fuerte que su pelo, que le hizo pensar inequívocamente que algo le había alterado.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que Hermione Granger ha vuelto a la ciudad? –preguntó el chico, sin dar tiempo a Ginny a preguntarle el porqué de su estado.

El color de las mejillas de la chica cambió también a un rojo incluso más intenso que el de su hermano. La verdad es que ella no tenía ni idea de que Hermione volvía, hacía años que no se hablaba con ella, desde que Ginny tenía quince y Hermione dieciséis y eran inseparables… desde que se había ido al internado, por razones que Ginny sabía y realmente tenía algo que ver, no habían mantenido correspondencia alguna, y su hermano, que se había sumido en la tristeza tras enterarse de aquello, tampoco había tenido noticias suyas.

-¿Y por qué debería saberlo? Sabes perfectamente que no hablo con ella… -dijo, con la voz temblando. El hecho de que Hermione estuviera en la misma ciudad que ella la ponía de los nervios; empezaba a pensar que su suerte era sólo pasajera.

Ron suspiró.

-Tienes razón, lo siento. Pero es que encima se ve que trabajará en la editorial conmigo y con Harry, y me ha robado el puesto de director adjunto que iba a conseguir. Lockhart estaba a punto de… -paró su discurso, tomó aire y frunció los labios- y entonces, una llamada de Harold Granger, el abogado de más prestigio de la ciudad, solicitando ese puesto para su hija recién graduada de la Universidad de dondequiera que sea de Francia y ya está.

Ginny rio estrepitosamente y se peinó el pelo.

-Siento tu mala suerte, pero tendrás que superarlo. Además, quizá su enchufe significa que es muy mala y en unos meses el puesto es tuyo –cogió su bolso del retrete y salió del cuarto de baño no sin antes besar en la mejilla a su hermano.

* * *

La cena con sus padres era incómoda. Parecía como la primera vez que se habían visto desde que Hermione se había marchado; las heridas en el corazón de la chica eran demasiado profundas y evitaba levantar la mirada de su plato.

Su padre carraspeó antes de hablar.

-Podrías llamar a tu primo Neville. Seguro que estará encantado de volver a oír de ti –le propuso. Hermione siguió jugando con los guisantes de su plato y sin levantar la mirada dijo con el más frío tono que pudo:

-Ya le he llamado. Hemos quedado dentro de una hora en un local cercano para tomar algo con él y su novia, Luna.

El señor Granger, sorprendido por la frialdad con la que su hija la recibía, sólo dijo:

-De acuerdo… -no añadió nada más. Era viernes, Hermione empezaba a trabar el lunes y además tenía que recordar que ya no era una adolescente y por lo tanto no necesitaba el toque de queda ni su permiso para salir.

Al terminar la cena, Hermione se disculpó para ir a arreglarse antes de salir. Después de cambiarse y maquillarse, bajó las escaleras. Vio que sus padres no estaban en el salón, así que no se preocupó por despedirse. Tan sólo dio un amistoso abrazo a Helga, a quien le tenía mucho cariño, y salió a la calle. El local donde habían quedado, Las Tres Escobas, un sitio al que iba cuando era una adolescente con sus amigos, no estaba muy lejos de donde vivía, por lo que fue andando. Sin embargo, se recordó a sí misma que debía comprarse un coche. Londres era una gran ciudad y no podía ir en taxi a todas partes.

Al entrar en el local se fue directamente a la barra, donde había quedado con Neville en caso de que hubiera mucha gente. Y aunque no estaba a petar, se podía decir que tampoco es que no hubiera ni un ánima. Mientras se acercaba, Hermione miraba con nostalgia las mesas donde los jóvenes reían, recordando esos momentos en los que iba con sus amigos y pedían un gin-tonic en la barra cruzando los dedos para que no les pidieran el DNI…

-¡Hermione! –dijo una voz a sus espaldas, interrumpiendo sus recuerdos. La chica sonrió y se dirigió hacia su primo lanzándose a sus brazos, que este recibió con mucho entusiasmo.

Neville Longbottom, de su misma edad, siempre había sido su primo favorito. Había estudiado en su mismo instituto, y a pesar de que todos siempre se reían de él por su forma de ser y su timidez, Hermione siempre le había defendido y había estado a su lado. Se sentía muy cómoda hablando con él y nunca le había ocultado nada. Era el único que lo sabía todo acerca de ella. Desde que se había ido ocho años atrás, no habían vuelto a verse, pero sí mantenían correspondencia, por lo que sabía que Neville estaba comprometido con una antigua compañera de Hogwarts y que trabajaba de profesor de botánica en el mismo colegio donde había estudiado.

Hermione se sorprendió al ver el cambio del chico. No era el chico rechoncho y torpe del instituto; había crecido, y su cuerpo también. Su pelo, antes alborotado, estaba perfectamente peinado y los dientes que antes le sobresalían estaban en su lugar haciendo que su sonrisa fuera muy bonita.

-¡Estás fantástico Neville! Te he echado mucho de menos –dijo la castaña con sinceridad.

-Yo también a ti –dijo el chico echándole una ojeada- estás preciosa. Ven –le agarró la mano y la llevó a un lugar de la barra donde en un taburete estaba sentada una chica rubia de tez blanca y ojos azules muy bonita. Hermione supo que la conocía, pero no la reconoció al instante.

-Te presento a mi prometida, Luna Lovegood. Quizá te acuerdes de ella… -dijo Neville. Luna sonrió a Hermione amablemente y entonces la chica recordó.

-¡Por supuesto! Luna. Salimos juntas alguna vez. Encantada –dijo Hermione.

-Igualmente –dijo la chica- Sí, iba a la misma clase que Ginny.

A Hermione se le heló la sangre al oír el nombre de la chica que había sido su mejor amiga. Un temblor recorrió su cuerpo y su sonrisa desapareció. Neville, que sabía lo que pasaba por su mente, se apresuró a cambiar de tema.

-¿Qué quieres beber?

A pocos metros de distancia, un chico pelirrojo y otro moreno con gafas se encontraban sentados en una mesa bebiendo cerveza.

-Ron, creo que te estás pasando –dijo el chico moreno dando un trago a su cerveza y observando a su amigo, que tenía cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Pasando? Harry, incluso a cientos de kilómetros de distancia consigue amargarme la vida. Ya no tendré ese puesto por su culpa –dijo Ron.

-Yo creo que todo ese rencor viene por lo que pasó en el instituto… -el silencio y la mirada de Ron hicieron entender a Harry que no se equivocaba.

De repente, el pelirrojo se levantó.

-Vamos a la barra Harry, quiero pedir otra cerveza –dijo arrastrando a su amigo.

Neville estaba escuchando junto a Luna una anécdota de Hermione en Francia cuando divisó a Harry entre la multitud.

-¿Ese no es Harry? –preguntó, dubitativo - ¡eh, Harry!

Hermione se preguntaba si se trataba del mismo Harry que ella pensaba y se giró. Y le vio, acercándose sonriendo hacia ellos, y aunque naturalmente su aspecto físico había cambiado en los ocho años que habían pasado, aún reconocía a su mejor amigo de la infancia.

-¡Hola Neville, Luna! y… ¿Hermione? –preguntó dubitativo. Esta asintió sonriendo y se levantó para dar un abrazo a su sorprendido amigo al que, a pesar de no haber hablado ni tenido noticias suyas en ocho años, todavía le recordaba como el buen amigo que había sido junto a Ron Weasley, el trío inseparable…

-¡Cuánto tiempo! –dijo, emocionada, tras separarse de él. Este sonrió.

-¡Ya ves! –la miró de arriba abajo- estás muy gua…

-Harry, no vuelvas a desaparecer de esta manera, me cago en la leche. Me he quedado hablando solo…

Hermione se quedó mirando al chico que acababa de interrumpir a Harry. Su color de pelo destacaría en cualquier lugar. Y sabía quién era. Ron Weasley. Le miró, con una sonrisa en la cara… ¡qué cambiado estaba! Sus ojos azules hacían que se perdiera en su mirada, mechones de su alborotado pelo caían por su frente dándole un aire más interesado. Y su cuerpo… qué cuerpo. Su ajustada camiseta dejaba ver su formado torso. Hermione volvió a mirar su rostro. Millones de pecas le hacían incluso más atractivo. Ya no era ese adolescente alborotado con el que siempre se peleaba pero al que en el fondo quería como si fuera su hermano. Sin embargo, había algo que fallaba.

No sonreía.

Hermione rápidamente se dio cuenta de que su mirada era más bien fría y de pocos amigos, y le sorprendió que además era a ella a la que escrutaba con la mirada. El silencio se hizo entre los cinco, y Harry intentó amansar la tensión.

-Nos acabamos de encontrar… es Hermione, te acuerdas, ¿verdad? –dijo, escogiendo sus palabras con cuidado. La chica no fue a abrazarle como había hecho con Harry, tenía la sensación de que no correspondería tan amistosamente como él, y no sabía por qué.

-Cómo no –dijo Ron fríamente- vámonos, Harry. Hola Neville, Luna, encantado de veros.

Dicho esto, cogió a su amigo del brazo y dio la espalda a una confundida Hermione que seguía sin saber el porqué de tan desagradable actitud. Harry miró una última vez a la chica con una mirada como si quisiera disculparse.

Hermione no tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de pasar en menos de cinco minutos. Sólo tenía clara una cosa: al ver a Ron, y a pesar de su desprecio, su corazón había dado un vuelco.


End file.
